DEFIANT IMPRINT
by LYNETTEWOLF
Summary: This is my first book on fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy it. PAUL IS DONE WITH BEING A LOVE SICK PUPPY OVER LEAH AND LEAVES THE PACK FOR GOOD BUT THIS LEADS HIM TO MEETING HIS IMPRINTED MATE. WILL HE GO AGAINST MOTHER NATURE AND KEEP MOVING AS A LONE WOLF OR WILL HE PROTECT HER FROM WHAT THREATENS TO END HER LIFE AND HIS SOUL?
1. Chapter 1

_PAUL_  
Paul ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. His lungs burned like fire had ignited within his lungs and his heart felt as though it had a dagger drawn through it, he had pushed every woman who had even had the faintest interest in him as far away as possible for her but he couldn't take this outrage-this rejection. His heart twisted when the memory came fresh in his mind along with the pain that was bound within it. He had loved Leah since the day he first laid eyes on her but her mind was still hung up on her ex- Sam and when he finally worked up the nerve to ask her out after four years she turned him down faster than a heartbeat and told him she was sorry but she would always be in love with Sam.  
Tears began to spring up in his eyes and he quickly blinked them away.  
_Paul come back, you can't leave the pack!_ Jacob's voice shouted in his mind.  
He shook his head fiercely and pushed on further until he couldn't hear Jacobs voice of reason anymore. Then he changed back into his human form and slid back against a nearby tree and hugged his knees. Then he let out an angry cry filled with pain and sorrow.  
No longer would he let his heart be torn open. No longer would he be so weak and pitiful. In this moment Paul felt the hardening of his heart that beat within his chest and the anger that surrounded the hard stone that he now called his heart...

_3 years later~ Paul's 21st birthday._

Paul stood on a branch of a tree with a bow and arrow trained on the nearby buck. His stomach growled and the slight pain that came with the hunger dimmed as he concentrated on the shot. Then with easy grace he released the arrow and it pierced the bucks' eye and with a satisfying thunk it dropped to the ground. He grinned up at the sky as he dropped to the ground and said  
"Thanks for the Birthday present; as usual you never disappoint Mother Nature."  
Paul carried the animal near the cave of which he now called home and took what he needed of it. Later that night Paul sat on a rock at the entrance of his cave and enjoyed his back meat dinner- that would last him at least several days and stroked his beard as he looked up at the glittering stars that danced around the moon in the clear night sky. Paul took a deep breath in and could smell the new born beginnings of spring. He smiled and for that single moment he was simply happy and free of all his worries and thoughts but he was quickly removed from his moment when a high pitch scream echoed through the woods bellow. Paul quickly changes and cursed when he heard the loud rip of his clothes being torn to shreds. Paul ran after the screams that where turning into sobs and whimpers. The over powering stench of vampire hit his nose hard and soon after he found a female vampire feeding on the wrist of a woman hiker. Paul snarled at the vampire and let out an ear piercing howl.  
The vampire turned to face him. Paul sucked in air and stumbled backwards, his world seemed to shift from beneath his feet and her face seem to be the only thing he could see and she seemed to be the only thing that mattered to him. His soul called for hers, he wanted to be anything for her. She was a true beauty of the night. The vampire had long wavy midnight black hair that curled at her rib cage, her skin seemed as though the sun had kissed it and left behind a beautiful light brown color on her skin and her body seemed to have been a master art work master of Aphrodite herself that held well rounded breasts and a curving waist that furthered into a firm butt and long legs but her eyes were not red or gold like all vampires had- her eyes were the color of green and a storm grey. The vampire wiped the blood from her full lips and retracted her elongated canines. Paul listened and heard the heartbeat of the beautiful woman; he could smell her scent which smelt like white lilies and violets mixed with her fear of him.  
"What are you!" she hissed, her voice sounded angelic to his ears.  
Paul shook his head to clear his mind of her trance. He knew what she was, neither vampire nor human- a hybrid of the two species.  
As she stood in frozen fear staring at him he backed slowly into the cover of darkness. If she feared him as a monster then it would mean she would stay away from him, regardless of the strength behind the magical imprint. A part of him accepted that and another part of him fought with the other to change her fear into love for him.  
"Wait!" she called to him.  
He ran then, she would be his poison and cure. He could hear her chasing him but he was faster, he bolted forward and suddenly he was tackled to the floor. They both rolled on the forest floor until Paul hit a tree hard. He quickly recovered and ignored the pain shooting up his broken front leg and rolled onto his feet into a crouching position. He left his injured leg off the ground and snarled at the vampire who panted heavily and had a slight flush of red in her cheeks. He pounced forward and snapped at her, the vampire took a hasty step back.  
_Stay away from me fallen angel!_ Paul shouted within his mind in near blind rage.  
The vampires beautiful eyes widened and she took a cautious step forward, her eyes never left mine.  
"I can read your thoughts wolf, I know you can speak." she said aloud and approached me with her with her palm up and took each step with careful care as though I were no different than a scared puppy.  
_I warn you, stay away from me._ Paul growled and limped away from her in the direction of his home.  
"Wolf, my name is Ryla, I need your help. My father is Emmett Cullen and my mother is Rosalie Cullen do you know them?" the vampire questioned in a panicked tone at my retreat. Paul froze as the names of her parents registered within his mind.  
_No_. He lied.  
"Please, I'm scared and I just need to get to Forks then I'll be out of your fur." Ryla begged.  
Paul let out a sigh.  
_If you hadn't noticed Ryla my leg is injured because of 'you' and very much want to just be left alone_.  
"I'm sorry; please just give me a direction at least to go in." Ryla pleaded.  
_Forks isn't far, its North West from here and if you mention this meeting or that you saw a wolf at all to anyone I will kill your family in front of you, do you understand me._ Paul said looking behind him and dead into her eyes.  
Ryla nodded, dumb stuck at the sudden threat and watched Paul disappear into the darkness.  
"Thank you" she called out to him but he kept moving and let out a sigh of relief when he reached the mouth of his cave and was able to shift back- even though his soul yearned to go after the vampire and beg her forgiveness and ask her to love him.  
His arm wasn't broken just badly bruised and for that relief filled him because without both his arms and legs functioning he couldn't protect his territory. Paul decided that he would get an early night so that his body may heal and then he would shave go for a morning hike to let time pass by.

RYLA  
Ryla followed the wolf at a distance and watched him enter a cave hidden within the base of the mountains. Her mouth fell open as she watched him transform from the beautiful silvery grey beast of the night into an even more beautiful god like man. A realization had hit her that he was a werewolf, and he may be the only one of his kind. Ryla felt great sorrow for the werewolf and couldn't imagine being so alone in the world, she had come to know that there were quite a few of her own kind. For a moment Ryla forgot her thoughts, forgot the danger that traveled close behind her as she watched the beautiful man stare up into the sky with those olive green eyes in all naked glory with no care as to who watched out in the forest beneath him. He seemed so far away in his thoughts as he watched the sky, the moon seemed to cradle his body with her light. From where she stood she could see he was very tall with broad shoulders and his body held sculpted muscle that didn't bulge out or make him look awkward. The werewolf had ruffled pitch black hair and a thick beard to match, Ryla imagined him as the Greek god Vulcan who had been out casted for his imperfections. She didn't know what made her follow him but she felt a pull towards the wolf that she couldn't understand. She sensed great pain and anger in him and she could see the mighty beast that he held tight with chains within his soul. Ryla's gift was that she could see through the emotions one had kept down and see the monster they kept hidden, but she didn't know how she could read the werewolf's thoughts because that didn't belong to her gift. Ryla watched as the werewolf disappeared deeper into the cave and decided she would find a place to rest nearby and speak to the werewolf in his human form, she had to know what connection they held and why it was there. In her heart she knew there was more to this beautiful wolf and the connection they held. She just knew that despite what was after her she couldn't leave until she knew the answer, it seemed more important to her now than her very own life...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

PAUL  
Paul stretched at the mouth of his cave and felt good and clean after a shave and good brush through his hair. His arm had fully healed and Paul had decided to wear his shorts that cut at the knee and his grey vest. He then began his hike that progressed into a jog when he began to have the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Paul stopped and looked around but the forest seemed to carry through with life around him. His nose flared as he caught the scent of her, she was close and now his heart and soul were at war as to whether he should sniff her out and chase her away for good or beg her to come out and kiss him. He took great care on what he did next; Paul shrugged and kept on jogging. Ryla didn't know he was the wolf she had crossed last night and could just as well be hunting him. The thought made him feel sick but he pushed the bile that rose to his throat and waited for her attack, then he would make his move. The second he felt his body being tackled to the ground he shifted his wait so that he was on top of her.  
"Who are you?" He barked.  
Ryla made no struggle beneath him and for a moment his anger was forgotten and he enjoyed the slight flush in her cheeks and the beauty of her beneath him, but he quickly pushed his anger back forward.  
"We've met already, only you were a beautiful wolf... I followed you last night." She said softly.  
Pauls' anger seemed to falter when Ryla had told him honestly what she had been up to. Pauls' eyes widened and he pushed off of on top of her and stood. He took long strides back and forth with his hand locked into his hair with frustration.  
"You saw me change and now you're a danger to everything!" He shouted at her.

RYLA  
Ryla stood and stared at the werewolf that stalked back and forth like a prowling predator in a small cage. He had shaved his beard and the site of him left her breathless. He was so very young, even though she was only twenty his youth was only a shell, behind it was a thick wall and behind that wall he had more walls made of emotion, none of which were for the weak hearted.  
"What's your name?" she questioned instead of responding to his angry shouting.  
He stopped stalking and when he looked at her she felt his emotions of confusion and anger but he glared at her with less emotion than any vampire she had ever met. She looked into him and saw a war play in her mind. He was at war with himself? But for what reason and why she was so interested in him, she should of left and returned to her mother and father. She was here now and she wasn't about to back down.  
"Did you not hear me? I can't let you go, you know too much and you are too close to the people who will come for me if they find out I'm so close!" He snarled at her and trembled. Ryla saw the beasts chains within the werewolf begin to snap as the monster roared to be freed, she would have to think of something to calm him before the beast broke free and took over.  
"Shift and fight me." Ryla challenged and went into a fighter's stance which was with her fists up and her feet shoulder length apart.  
Without much thought the werewolf shifted into his beautiful wolf form. His fur was the color of brown smudged with charcoal black. White teeth snapped close to her face and automatically punched his face with only half her strength so she wouldn't harm him. He shook of the blow and pounced again. She countered him by jumping and rolling over his back; his reaction time was fast and quickly faced her again. Never allowing her to gain the upper hand and made himself unpredictable using her power to read his thoughts against her, when he thought left he went right and vice versa but as soon as she figured out what he was doing he went back to thinking left and attacking left. The werewolf made his final move by running up the bark of one tree and spun in the air to tackle her. As soon as his large paws had her pinned down on the ground he had won. Ryla looked at the beast and found that the chains had been replaced and the beast had been stated.

PAUL  
Once more Paul found his heart and soul raging against one another. He should kill her but nothing in his blood found anything repulsive enough to do so. She was still in some way a human but she was still a vampire. How could he kill something he both despised and was sworn to protect? He let out a frustrated howl but then he felt her hand stroke the long thick mane of fur on his neck and run her fingers through it. When her hand reached his face Paul closed his eyes and felt the conflict within him dim out and the tension leave his muscles.  
"We seem to spend much time tackling one another" Ryla said softly.  
Why didn't you leave Ryla? Paul asked with pain in his voice.  
"I don't know, I guess I felt a pull towards you I couldn't ignore, you're just so beautiful both as a man and as wolf." Ryla whispered to him.  
Paul opened his eyes then and moved off of her, then without a word he slowly walked back to his home with his tail down, ears back and confusion in his heart. He knew what would make her leave, she didn't believe he would harm her and he never would but he didn't want her to leave. Silently she followed him back into his cave and in his wolf form he curled up into a ball as he had done the first night he had found the cave and ignored her. He didn't know what else to do, perhaps if he ignored her she would get bored and leave.  
"What is your name?" She asked for a second time.  
I closed my eyes and found the resolve that the last answer he would give her is his name.  
Paul, my name is Paul. He whispered in his mind to her so she could read his thoughts.  
"Paul?" She said softly.  
I nodded and then moved my head so that I wouldn't have to look at her. That's when Paul heard it, the howls. He picked up his head and looked from Ryla to the mouth of the cave. Ryla had lost all color in her face and trembled, he could taste the fear.  
"Cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war..." Ryla mumbled.  
Shakespeare? Pauls' eyes narrowed at her and he approached her with heavy strides.  
Who have you brought here! I questioned, he had a very bad feeling.  
She wouldn't answer him, her eyes on the forest below.  
Paul ran to the mouth of the cave and howled. Then ran into the forest to stop whoever had crossed his territory. He followed the howls and found a grey werewolf like him sniffing the ground where Ryla had stood when he had first seen her. The werewolf spotted him and attacked, sinking his teeth into Paul's gruff. Paul bit the wolf on his ear and tugged hard even though it caused more harm to his neck. The wolf yelped and snapped at Paul's legs, he countered the wolf by rolling away then tackling the wolf to the ground. Then three more came and pinned Paul to the ground and attacked him over and over again until Paul felt the chains he had bound to the beast inside him shatter and he attacked the nearest wolf. He sank his teeth into the throat of the wolf and tore out a chunk of the rival wolf's throat out with his mouth. Paul snapped at the other two wolves and they backed off, then he saw the pack Alpha in his human shape with a knife at her throat. He was only an inch taller than Paul was and had dark clothes on so Paul could not identify him but Paul had his scent imprinted in his mind. The last thing Paul did was run forward, teeth bared and he had heard Ryla's scream before everything went red and then black.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

PAUL  
"Paul can you hear me?" A male voice questioned him. "I need you to change back so I can help you, you've lost a lot of blood." the voice continued, he knew it well- Carlisle.  
Paul felt pain in his body but at the same time he was numb and felt a bit like he was on a high. He changed back, not caring who the male was he felt kind of happy and felt the urge to giggle a little, so when he changed into his human form he laughed but found it was a bad idea when he began to cough.  
"That's not good, we need to get him patched up and put some blood in him. Edward, Bella take Paul home. Emmitt, Ryla get Jacob and Sam-"  
"No." A voice said from behind him and recognized it to be Edwards. "Paul is no longer part of the pack; he will not want to wait for recovery if Sam comes."  
"Alright, we'll leave it to him to decide." Carlisle said.  
No, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening, how had they found him?  
Then the memories came flooding back. Ryla's screams. The wolves.  
"Cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war! I protected you Ryla and you betray me as repayment?" He shouted out loud and forced his eyes open but everything blurred and moved so he shut them again.  
"Paul you have my word that where you are and your existence will not be told to anyone of your old pack members, but you must remain still." Edward said softly as Paul felt his body being lifted off the ground.  
Paul remained still but he was beginning to really feel the pain inflicted on him both physically and emotionally.

RYLA  
"I'm sorry Paul..." Ryla whispered as she watched Bella and Edward carry him away.  
Ruko and his pack had torn him apart and still Paul had raged with his beast unchained, she didn't know what he would become now that the beast was free. Ruko had been chasing her because he thought of her as an abomination; he wanted her head among his vampire trophies. The only reason he had let Paul live was because he wanted the challenge. Ryla's heart had broken when he told her he felt betrayal on her part and saw a wall being built so high up within him that not even she could see the beast's twisted smile stretch across its face. It had been easy to bring his walls down before but not anymore. She would have to use dynamite to bring that wall down but if that's what it took then she would do it.  
"How did you find him?" Renesmee questioned.  
Renesmee like Ryla was part human part vampire, Edward and Bella's daughter.  
"Well, he sort of found me and afterwards and I just couldn't leave him alone." She answered and shrugged.  
Ryla blamed herself for what happened to Paul, if she had just left him alone and ignored this connection he wouldn't be in such pain. She had been selfish and she would correct her mistake.  
"Ryla may we have a movement?" Her mother said as she approached them with her gold eyes set on Ryla.  
"Yes, of course." She answered and followed her mom out into the woods.  
Rosalie embraced her into a tight hug.  
"Where have you been and why are you involving yourself with the dogs?" Her mother questioned while releasing Ryla from the hug.  
"Mom I'm being hunted by a werewolf named Ruko; He caught my scent on my way back home..." I explained.  
"Where did you go Ryla?" her mother's tone became threatening and her eyes narrowed at Ryla  
"I went in search of Ruko to negotiate peace when I overheard Alice talking to Edward of the vision she had seen of Ruko and I Fighting. I only left to protect our family, I had hoped that a treaty would be made just like we have with our wolves then I met Paul on the way back home. He had said that he didn't know of you but I realize that what he had said was a lie to keep him hidden." Ryla explained  
"We will speak more later, we must leave this forest and tell everyone when we get home.

PAUL  
When Paul woke up he felt aloof, his mind had seemed too gone elsewhere. He really felt high and honestly wanted to eat or sing. He chose the latter.  
"I was ganna clean my cave until I got high...I was ganna get up and kill the bats, but then I got high. My cave is still messed up and I know why!" Paul sang as the world slowed around him.  
A blurry Carlisle appeared in his vision along with a blurry Ryla.  
He laughed at their blurred faces and made rude noise when the burning sweet smell of vampire hit him.  
"I was going to kill those wolves until they got Ryla, I was going to tear them apart too but they got Ryla. Now I'm all torn up and I know why!" He continued.  
"Paul stop it." Ryla snapped.  
Paul burst into more laughter but pulled as serious a face as he could muster in his state of mind.  
"I was going to imprint on you but you lied, I got my a** kicked because you lied, now I'm lying on this couch all f*cked up, and we all know why-why, because you lied, because you lied, because you lied!" Paul sang and laughed harder even though it brought him pain through his injuries.  
"What did you give him?" Ryla hissed at Carlisle.  
"It's not what I gave him, he's been poisoned, and I've given him and antidote. Carlisle explained.  
Paul laughed some more.  
"Wow the blood suckers have feelings!" He snorted.  
He felt Ryla's hands capture his face and look deeply into his eyes. Even the world seemed to move Ryla seemed to be anchored. He stopped laughing and looked back into her eyes and for only a moment did he allow himself to be entranced by her, then he took her wrists and removed them from his face. Paul then turned his back on her and shut his eyes. Suddenly he felt drained, weak and pathetic. He will not allow nature to make his heart to be broken by another woman.  
"Don't worry Paul; you will be able to leave in two days when the poison has left your system." Carlisle said as he ushered Ryla out and shut the door on his way.  
Problem was two days was too long, but nothing could change the fact that he was stuck in the last place he wanted to be. Paul's eyes grew heavy and soon he drifted into a sleep but only to dream the horrors of nightmares.

Paul attacked the Alpha werewolf and they both rolled in the earth. The alpha had release Ryla and injected him with poison. Paul was ambushed from behind by the remaining wolves sinking their teeth into my flesh and tearing open his flesh. The last thing he saw was Ryla running for her life. Only then did he allow the darkness to consume him.  
Paul lay on top of Ryla on a soft bed and they both laughed as she bucked him off and crawled on top of him. He saw himself in the reflection of her eyes as she kissed him but when he looked at her again he saw Leah laughing at him, she forcefully kissed him and dragged her tongue up the side of his neck. He tried pushing her away.  
"What's wrong Paul?" she questioned mockingly.  
"Go away!" He shouted.  
She laughed at him and traced her finger on his bare chest.  
"Still marking what you can't have?" She said with a sly smirk.  
Rage broke free and he threw her off of him. Leah hit the wall and slid down the wall. When she looked up at him she had turned into Ryla again. Her lip bled and tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Stay away from me!" She cried out and wept.  
"No Ryla, I didn't mean-" he began only to have her disappear.  
He let out a roar of anger and felt the beast inside mock him.

Paul woke with his body sleek with sweat and a muffled cry. He was thankful that he was alone. He the feel of the raw vulnerability made him tremble and feel nauseous. A knock filled the room and seemed to echo.  
"What?" He snapped.  
She hesitated but came through the door and shut it behind her.  
"And to what do I owe such a visit from you Esmee Cullen?" He questioned.  
"We need your help with tracking the wolves that tried to attack Ryla." She said taking a seat on a chair in the nearest corner across from where he was lying.  
"Why would I help you blood suckers?" Paul growled.  
Esmee winced as though he had struck her.  
"For one we saved your life and for another we know you have imprinted on Ryla and you would do anything to protect her." Esmee reasoned.  
Paul gritted his teeth.  
"I owe you nothing, I didn't ask for a rescue and I care nothing for all of you." He said.  
It had taken all his strength not to agree to help the vampires. He would fight nature till he had no life within him to fight anymore.  
"If you do help us... go to Jacob and have him know of the wolves, Renesmee may also be in danger as well" She whispered before leaving.  
Paul cursed and decided he would leave at morning light before he did something stupid.


End file.
